User talk:Mildlyridiculous/Archive
=Apr 2011= Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Adoption Center/@comment-Gamelover101-20110427141955 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZoshiX (Talk) 14:20, April 27, 2011 Template Are you talking about this- ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 14:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply gamelover101 Yes I was! Thanks so much! :D :D :D Gamelover101 00:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) You need help? I see you are beginner... Do you want help? I know basic... If you want, look to my page! King_Oskar Reply gamelover101 And just how, pray tell, do you know that? :p =May 2011= Wrong I scanned Kushy.It have revivia, and;you have stoled my idea.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 17:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I thought It'd be cool if they had something in common. I'll change it... Fan boons The fan boon system has been started. If you want s then post pixel art at the 'Fan Boon Center' page, Win at the arena, Give a pet to the adoptation center, Win at the lottery, Etc. You will get 35 at the start of each month. With s you can buy pets, breed pets, paint pets, give your pets to the pet school, cure your pets at the hospital. Please note that, this is an advertising message. From: owner, ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Do Dododoopdododoooooo.... SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! Removed. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Good stats I like your stats, I make own! :-) King_Oskar WOAH. A pet died. THAT'S SOME SERIOUS BUSINESS, BRO. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) have you seen my stats? have you seen my stats? King_Oskar Testing Hihihi just testing... Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Stone Battle Read example.And want you a stone collection?If yes, choose chotigans or Trix.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 00:22, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Over It's over a long ago.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Let's see how good you are... I want a pet. All I want is for it to have an Onigiri head and to be awesome in some aspect. It might have a cool color scheme, some mutations... anything. Surprise me >.D LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:14, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure? Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 02:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. I'll name it later. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 03:34, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Lets get some shit straight. First off, you don't have to act like a high and mighty fucking king just because you own trix. Guess what? No one fucking cares. I've made dialouge for Ludicrine, ZoshiX, and others, and do they complain? No. They just roll with it. And no, not from fear. They roll with it because it's useless to argue. Just because I made some dialouge for Trix doesn't mean you have to throw a mighty hissy fit over it. Here's my advice for you- :Actually I do it out of fear .| I just edit it slightly to fit what I would say (from "Huh?" to "Wut?"). LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Cry a river, build a bridge, and GET OVER IT. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:08, May 28, 2011 (UTC) PS- Fuck with me some more, and you'll regret ever talking to me. I gave Lazro a 2 hour block just for pissing me off. This is your one fucking warning. Act like a smartass to me again, and I'll have you for BREAKFAST. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Tell you what. Let me have my ideas, and I'll combine some of mine with yours, with your approval... If you don't like the ideas I put, don't just fucking delete them. Post why on my talk page, and we'll be good. Lazro didn't, and, well, you know what happened to him. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) That would be for the best. I won't edit your Fanfic page. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Tree family tree I was planning to make a (mutated) family tree for my mutated tree family before you even existed. 15:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) So? Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 15:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to tell you that you wasn't the only one with that idea. 16:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC) So?...... :p Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 16:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) So So So So So. SoSoSo? SO! 16:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Teach You can be my assistant for swim train!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I'd be glad to! :) Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! So, you need to enter any pet that underwater, hand or wing.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 19:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) May I enter Wette? He's a Blue Gel Solid and doesn't have hands or wings, but he can swim... Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! Wette is areadly added.Anonther pet, please.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 19:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't have any yet. Also, claim Yop at the Biocreation Chamber, ok? Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! AREADLY!Equis alvailable!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 19:52, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Wut? OMG, translator fail again! Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! HI GHOST. Ahem. Anyways, why the fucking hell should I fucking cut the fuck down on my fucking swearing? People fucking know that saying my fucking fuck bombs is my fucking thing. Ahem, seriously though. There will be a little bit of swearing in Trix's story, but not too much, I promise. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) =June 2011= Usually not this impatient. WHEN'S MAH PET COMIN' OUT I need another character for the Plate Resistance: A force of Onigiri headed pets who fight against retarded hungry stuff. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:45, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Making a Pet Can I make a pet? It is a Orange Normal Box Wheel and it's Male.- D7015 15:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Argh, a ghost! Oh, it's just David. 12:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I always forget...- D7015 15:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) His name is Whonix and you can make the stats.- D7015 00:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello?- D7015 21:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) F/CKING DELETED F/CK!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Wut? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:37, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It's the brainstorming for the Trix sequel... Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 01:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC) EDIT!! >ol DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Rebecca Picture Can you make one? DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure. But may I edit? I tried making the part with the plot I mentiond but we edit conflicted, losing all my work! And yes to the pic (it's simple, she's a basic SR-enemy style character). Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) EDIT. And anyways, I tried to make her myself, but it was actually kinda tough. Smiley heads are big. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You Gotta Go? ... DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:10, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Nobody's on 24/7. Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! YOUR TURN!! >o( DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Can't. Busy. Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) EDIT TIME!!! (If you aren't busy) Also... SEE I CAN DO THAT. It just fucks the table up for some reason. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) YSF This is her. Also, do you want to adopt her? If so, I can get an Eye Graft ready. Also, what do you want to name her? YSF sounds... a little silly. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Adopt away! As for the name... Do you have any ideas? Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 22:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... how about... Trauer? That's German for Sorrow. Yeah, I'll try to find a better name... Trauer sounds like a guy name >_< Also, here's her new pic: DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Can't you just name her Sorrow? *SHOT* LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:05, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :...Not a bad idea. Why the fuck not, lets call her Sorrow. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :It's a good name, but WTF is with her eye? Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 23:58, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Graft. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::What's a graft? Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Replacement part. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::What happened to her? Be clear okay, I can barely understand you! >:/ Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Remember, she was MISSING AN EYE. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:35, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You wanna Edit? I'm outta ideas right now. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Neither do I. Let's postpone until we think of something. :/ Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I guess you could add you, Shakespeare, and Rebecca fighting the Regenerator. No, its not a Boss on Parade. Remember, it REGENERATES, so it is invincible for the first fight, as it recovers any form of damage to it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead. G2g again. Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! Wait... You live in canada?I live in canada.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 16:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you get a better translator? :) Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 21:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sigh. Do you have ANY IDEA what a Boss Rush is? Its something put at the end of a video game as an extra challenge. They send numerous bosses to fight you, consecutively. Some make you fight all the bosses from the game, while others make you fight some unique bosses. I'll give 2 very good examples of Boss Rushes. 1- Mega Man. Oh come on, EVERY Mega Man game, including the X series, has a boss rush!! Especially at the end right before the final boss. The Boss Rushes tend to be the 8 robot masters/mavericks you fight in game. 2- Gradius. Gradius uses the "Unique Boss Rush" style of Boss Rushes. They send several unique bosses to fight you. Again, it takes place before the final stage. Now then. STOP BITCHING ABOUT THE BOSSES. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) This is NOT a video game. Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! ITS A STORY MEANT TO BE LIKE A VIDEO GAME. GOD. CAN YOU STOP BITCHING ABOUT EVERY OTHER EDIT I FUCKING MAKE BEFORE I GET PISSED OFF?! DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ITS NOT A STORY MEANT LIKE TO BE A VIDEO GAME. I WANTED IT TO BE AN ACTION STORY, BUT NOT LIKE THIS. Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! GUESS WHAT? YOU CAN SHOVE A SOCK IN YOUR MOUTH AND GET THE FUCK OVER IT. IF NOT, I'LL BE HAPPY TO REMOVE YOU FROM EDITING THE STORY. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:41, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to edit then. I don't know anything about your little 'video game' story, nor will I ever. Maybe I should make my own story for once. By myself. Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 21:43, June 25, 2011 (UTC) As if you ever edited the story anyways. You made 6 edits. I MADE 31. Now then, WHO'S the bigger contributer? Exactly. Go ahead and make your own story. I will have the Trix series to myself. Any complaints? DMSwordsmaster Talk Derp. You got teh seed. Bai. May joo haz a good day. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. You had two pets named Owen... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :That's normal. There are loads of Owens i the real world. Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 18:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) =July - December 2011= A Corrupxion of judgement For you to have a part in Corrupxion, then you must give me a description of yourself. NAO. :LAZZY TEH GHOST LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:16, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :... ---Ghost GL101. Merp. Me be ally? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) M'kay, will add. 20:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I be counted it too? 20:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yup. 20:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Can D7 Co. be an ally to?- D7015 21:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHAHA MISSING SOMETHING? MISSING YOUR MOM. The Deathgen thing can't affect me. I'M SURE THAT THIS NICE LITTLE "COMPOUND", AS THE SERRANGIO PUT IT, WILL BE A NICE ADDITION TO MY NEXT VICTIM. ALSO, MISSING SOMETHING ELSE? OR RATHER, SOMEONE? :Oh gog. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :OK, now I'm just confused. 22:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) SPG SPG means spelling, punctuation, and grammar. I've seen that acronym many times in the edit summaries on the Dan-Ball wiki and actually found out what it all meant on Yonder's page. Now I pretty much use it whenever I make any sort of minor edit. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 03:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA LET'S SEE IF ICY COMES AND SAVES HIM! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Very funny. Ther security system is much too superior for you, you little douchebag. 19:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) YOU ARE ANNOYINGLY LOUD, DR. SAND. DO YOU HAVE THE CAPS LOCK KEY ON LIKE I DO, OR DO YOU JUST PUT THE SHIFT KEY UNDER A VERY LARGE ROCK?LazroTalk 00:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :He's not just annoyingly loud, he's annoyingly retarded. HE IS ON MY ENEMY LIST OFFICIALLY! 01:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :oh really then. joes left the building on his own will. :Joes is in my base, ALIVE. I don't usually swear, but you are one f/cked up idiot. 19:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::do you see that giant hole in your roof? YOU WILL SOON. ::You can't break my security system. How hard is it for you to understand that? 21:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::deathgen can be very explosive when tinkered with. WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? ...gamelover, do you have kids? no of course you do not, you are a kid. i had a daughter. i got her a pet koala. AND THEN SHE DIED. SHE WAS MURDERED AT THE BEACH WHEN HER LUNGS GOT FULL OF SAND. they wouldn't investigate. BUT IT WAS MURDER. and now all i have is kole. BUT YOU KILLED HIM. YOU AND YOUR LITTLE WIKI. but you are just kids with pets. just like mercedes. the least i can do is let you have a peaceful death. A SWIFT ONE. so i let you die petrified. with your friends and pets. WHAT MORE DO YOU ASK? :::Go AAAA yourself. 18:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::GOOD SIR. WOULD YOU LIKE TO DIE IN A DEATH WORSE THEN YOUR DAUGHTER AND KOLE? WOULD YOU LIKE FOR PEOPLE TO FIND YOU IMPALED ON A POLE SHOVED UP YOUR EEE WITH YOUR DDDD CHOPPED OFF AND SHOVED IN YOUR MOUTH?! IF NOT, THEN I SUGGEST YOU FREE ALL THE PETS YOU HAVE PETRIFIED SO FAR. IF YOU FAIL TO, YOU WILL. I ASSURE YOU. I WILL FIND YOU. AND I WILL KILL YOU. ITS A FFFF SHAME YOUR DAUGHTER DIED. KOLE DIED BECAUSE HE WAS BEING USED BY THE SECOND DARK MATTER EMPEROR KUIPTER. :::...Wait a second... I think I might know who killed your daughter.... Yes, it makes sense....!! Kuipter killed your daughter in order to cause Kole and you to go insane. Kuipter apparently is using you as his "Back up" havoc reaker. So in essence, you are being used as a pawn by the man who murdered your daughter. How do you like that? DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::n-no.... it can't be... it...was a misunderstanding... no... no....i... won't believe it... w..wait...what the....what are you...people?!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! GAAAAA- :::We are the residents of the Fan-Ball Wiki. Moo. 20:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::....But we didn't do that. What happened to him? (PLOT) DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Awesomeface Remove that awfulface from my talk page, or I will... Hmm, what will I do... Tell you to use this code: |User talk:Caagr98|| }} 10:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Make me. It's my siggy and I LIKE IT. 22:38, July 14, 2011 (UTC) MOO! Herro? You got the Thunder Seed. A while back, actually. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Huh? :THUNDRAH SEED From the seed center. You requested it and I gave it late and you never responded. So thar. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Wat.... ....I think the coast is clear; you may claim it upon leaving a comment in the Breeding Center. 04:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) BIo Chamber Can you create this pet? D7015 TalkFactory- 00:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :I would if it made sense. First of all, Hydras aren't underwater species, and the blue is only used for underwater species. The AT doesn't make sense, sword AT is fixed to 1-100? Poison weaknesses are Time +Percentage too. AND OMGWTFBBQ why does everyone call my Biocreation Chamber wrong? Sorriez. I am in a bad mood. Fix these and I'll be glad to help. Right now I'm really busy... 01:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :You know what? Forget everthing I just said.My first siggy. I don't know if I'll update it.D7015 TalkFactory 01:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) 11:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :LAZRO PREVAILS! :...Yeah, I fixed my friend's errors, blahn blahn.LazroTalk 21:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Siggy test Ignore this section. 16:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) My happy little surprise joy gift pet guy. Samson is his name. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Samson it is. :) 16:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Something about a box? Did I miss something? o_o Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 00:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) It's a game we made on the chatroom a while ago. 02:53, July 24, 2011 (UTC) But DMS deleted it with no apparant reson. 02:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Blog Deletion. Read the AAAAAA reason. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:00, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Because it AAAAAA does. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Deathgen?! Oh crap. He was kidnapped? But by who- *EXPLOSION* *STATIC* (DMS) Deathgen isn't a he. It's a poisonous compound I made in my lab. Get yo facts right. 17:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *STATIC* :Coding fail! xD 17:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :**STATIC LOOK AT THE AAAAAA WORLD MAP YOU BBBBB STATIC** BEEP BEEP BEEP- Answering machine: On. Ahem. That'll happen in all messages... Anyways, you DO realize that I'm made of Dark Energy and the only thing that could destroy me is the Dark Stone? And that DMS took the Dark Stone away from you in the end of Trix 2? And that I still have admin powers? Exactly. CCCC your CCCC. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:11, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :You do realize I was just joking around? Have a sense of humour, jeez... 02:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Blue genes With my gene technology, your pet revival thing could be much cheaper, requiring only one of any cell for revival (almost as instant too) and the memories could have better quality (YOUR LIFE: now in technicolor!) So whaddyasay?LazroTalk 22:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? 22:58, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Durp. Look at your Lab thign.LazroTalk 23:54, July 27, 2011 (UTC) OK, this looks like really cheap advertising. How does it work, and my pet revival thing never had and never will have a price. Memories having higher quality, what does it mean? You know what, forget what I said. I'll think about it. Really. 23:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ... OK, I made my decision. First of all, the DNA of the pet meant that only one cell is needed. So that makes no difference... Cheaper is void due to no money system here, and speed is NOT a requirement. Better to have effeciency than crappy but fast. Memories are good....... You know, the Revival thing is only a concept so far. I'll probably implement your BlueGenes in somehow, but I need to find a way to use it. Please reply if you want to start working on it n' stuff. Thx. 00:58, July 28, 2011 (UTC) !!! Why is there a giant hole in your roof? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Wut? You mean the Pet Playground? That's for pets, not for me. The roof looks open, but it's secured with an invisible dome. 00:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Me I would think there is a REALLY good painter, and he will paint exactly the roof if it were smoke and clouds. When some pets will try to escape, they will simply do something in 6 steps: :*Bunk in the roof. :*Falling :*Screaming AAAAAAAAAA!!! :*Falling on the ground. :*Swearing :*Walks away with bandage in its head. Thats all! Name For your name, you should go What, I have a name? Tabuu will electricute you 20:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Blank message W...T...F?... 00:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) A little clarification first If I adopt Genesis for example, will it cost my entire week of adoption in that page? This system gives me the holes in my think pan from trying to understand.... okay, that wasn't really an example, but I do want to adopt Genesis. 05:49, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Oops, that was supposed to be 3 pets. Typo. 01:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, but what is the deal with "Costs 4 pets, etc." about? 01:50, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, I forgot to fix. I will process your order later. LDZX Partnership Treaty Thing Planning on making the first Fan-Ball amusement park. Since you made the Fan-Ball Hotel, do you want to help with it? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:46, November 28, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Re: Your Pets Well, unless you got a notice that your pets were confiscated, you should currently own the ones you haven't given away yet. We could publicize a bigger pet giveaway if you want to give those ones back. The ones given away at the original bash have gone to new owners (duh). Also, in case I didn't apologize earlier, sorry for being an idiot. Looking back at myself, I was a completely horrible admin who was either bossy, childish, or both. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:11, May 30, 2012 (UTC) No no no, it's not your fault at all! I just wanted to clarify. A pet giveaway event would be quite interesting tho, IMO. 00:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Collaboration Would you like to make a collaboration with me for this story? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 01:19, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Kinda busy at the moment. Try later... 01:21, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't if I were you. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hm... I try to make it good. But I still have problems in writing, and that why I want to make a collab. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 01:24, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I will try to fix stuff whenever possible. My priority is focusing on my latest blog post. 01:26, June 16, 2012 (UTC) New Story There will be a new story! Do you want to participate? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 14:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC) What new story? WHAT PUMPKIN. WHAT PUMPKIN JOKE. WHAT TIMESTAMP A Story th... wait it's Spoilers. Sorry. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC) >Asks someone if they want to be a part of the story >Says that the story is "spoilers" (sic) >Facepalm.png DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) PS if you don't tell me, I won't join. ERROR 404 TIMESTAMP CANNOT BE FOUND Okay. It's a story that wholly depends of the characthers chosen. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 00:12, June 25, 2012 (UTC) THAT EXPLAINS A LOT. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:25, June 25, 2012 (UTC) FINAL ANSWER. MAYBE. I PLAN ON DOING SOME PROGRAMMING OVER THE SUMMER. SEE IF I HAVE TIME. CAPS LOCK PARTY. DAFUQ WHAT IS WRONG TIMESTAMP GLITCH Unbanned from Chat. Yeah. It was to keep you from coming back. As you kept doing it over and over and over AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't get WHY I can't come on chat. :( 17:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Ey DQMN YOU BLACKLINK FILTER Remember me? I don't expect you to, but there is a new company (which has been approved so far by DMS): LAT Incorporated, which Look-a-troopa owns. I have seen on one of your corporations that Lat wishes to pass ownership of said contraption. Just (read: JUST) a notification, because you visit here rarely. 20:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand what you mean of passing ownership? 20:40, August 18, 2012 (UTC) He wants to run it instead of you. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:44, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm not transfering ownership, but he can work here if he wants. 22:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Why?? You don't even come here anymore. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:23, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I dunno, I may be back. ;) 16:51, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Somehow I doubt that. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:21, August 19, 2012 (UTC) 19:09, August 19, 2012 (UTC)